A Strange Mission
by Michelle Ravel
Summary: A young Qui-Gon and his master go on a routine mission to Alderan. (Written by my adorable little brother, Erik!)


Episode 0—A Strange Mission

            "Take me with you, Master," the eager padawan learner begged his master. 

"Qui-Gon, I'm simply going to accompany Lady Blooma back to the Organa palace in Alderaan." Replied Master Dooku, "There won't be anything exciting. You might as well stay here and take a few days off." 

"Master, I don't want to take a vacation, I want to stay with you."

"Alright Qui-Gon, but you must be on your best behaviour. Don't be a pest, and speak only when you're spoken to."

"Thank you, Master, thank you. I'll go pack." Replied an ecstatic Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon usually could get Master Dooku to bring him everywhere. Such was Master Dooku's attachment to him.

Qui-Gon Jinn was the son of Zaper Belto Jinn , a politician on the planet of Kurk, in the Shatner system. A lengthy war had broken out in that system about thirty years before Qui-Gon was born, and a separatist faction called the Clerics of the Forgotten Realms, had administered a hostile takeover of the entire system and had ruled it under martial law for twelve years. Zaper Belto  Jinn and his old friend, Master Dooku of the Jedi order, were the leaders of a resistance for those loyal to the Republic. Eventually, they threw out the Clerics, but in the final struggle to hold on to the system, Zaper Belto and his wife were killed. Out of respect for his friend, Dooku had taken on the responsibility of raising Zaper Belto's five year old son, Qui-Gon Jinn, and instructing him in the ways of the force. 

A day later, Qui-Gon found himself on a ship, about to land on Alderaan. About half an hour before landing time, Qui-Gon noticed that his master was looking rather worried. Dooku had a brief private meeting with Lady Blooma's security officer. Qui-Gon eavesdropped. All he heard was something about a fallen Jedi named Lord Bill. Afterwards, Dooku summoned Qui-Gon to his chambers.

"Qui-Gon, we are given to understand that there is a minor ground assault taking place on the palace. We are going to land on the palace grounds, and give what support we can to the defenders. I want you to stay by my side. We are not going to enter the fray. I will guard the Lady Blooma, and you will remain at my side.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," replied Qui-Gon.

After a few hours of waiting outside the Lady Blooma's bedchamber, Dooku and Qui-Gon were informed that the battle was over, and that they had won without casualties. Dooku and Qui-Gon got up.

"Qui-Gon, go to the ship and get our things." Instructed Dooku.

"Yes, Master," replied Qui-Gon.

As Qui-Gon walked away, he heard a yell from behind him. Master Dooku had his lightsaber drawn, and was about to burst into the Lady's chambers. Qui-Gon and a nearby guard rushed towards the room. The guard, blaster at the ready, entered the room. They saw two things. Dooku and a strange looking man were having a lightsaber duel, and the Lady Blooma was sitting, in the corner, scared out of her wits.

The guard was looking for an opportunity in the fight to be able to shoot the attacker without risking hitting Dooku. 

"The attack was a diversion, wasn't it, Bill?" asked Dooku, between blocking parries.

"Of course it was," replied Bill, "Killing you will just be a bonus."

Bill disarmed Dooku, his lightsaber rolling a few feet away. Bill kicked him to the ground. The guard seized his chance, and fired. Bill casually deflected the bolt, and sent in directly into the guards face.

"Now we see the end of the great Master Dooku." Taunted Bill.

Bill's back was turned to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon grabbed the guard's blaster and fired. Bill spun around and deflect the bolt onto the wall. In the blink of an eye, Dooku's lightsaber was in his hand, and then he slashed Bill in half. As Bill toppled to the ground, Dooku layed down, exhausted.

"You saved my life, Qui-Gon." Panted Dooku, "Thank you."

"I did my best, Master." Replied Qui-Gon. They got up to leave. "Bill… what an odd name."

_A.N.: Zaper Belto is my "Starwars name."_


End file.
